


How You Play

by Phlebas



Series: The Universal Language of Mankind [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Music, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 03:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30099681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phlebas/pseuds/Phlebas
Summary: The other way it could have happened.Or ‘What if Hashirama could play an instrument beyond the triangle?’
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna
Series: The Universal Language of Mankind [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214786
Kudos: 5





	How You Play

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this chapter comes from a quote by Henry Kaiser, “How you play a note is just as important as what the note is.”
> 
> For @hidendumbassvillage and @yujialiao on Tumblr who suggested that Hashirama play the xylophone. I couldn’t manage that so I substituted the marimba, I hope you both don’t mind!

Madara: *shakes his hair back, starts playing the opening notes of Pirates Of The Caribbean, finishes the first part, glares at Tobirama*

Tobirama: *rolls his eyes, puts bow to the strings and plays it right back at him*

Madara: *plays the next part, gestures getting even more violent, stops, glaring*

Tobirama: *plays the bridge very, very gently, almost like a lullaby, stops, smirks*

Madara: *angrily plays the refrain again, stops, panting*

Tobirama: *tucks the violin under his chin*

Hashirama: *puts pirate hat on his head and interrupts on the marimba*

Madara and Tobirama: *turn to look at him*

Hashirama: *plays the refrain all the way through and starts again*

Madara: *lifts his bow threateningly*

Hashirama: *refuses to stop*

Tobirama: *rolls his eyes again, joins in* 

Madara: *makes a grumpy face, joins in too*

Izuna: *slides out from the wings, backflips across the stage, does a pirouette, takes a bow*

Madara, Hashirama, and Tobirama: *all stop playing* IZUNA!

Izuna: *smiles charmingly, kisses Madara on the cheek*

Tobirama: *grabs Izuna and kisses him full on the mouth* My boyfriend.

Madara: *face palm*

**Author's Note:**

> This version will make no sense unless you have these links:
> 
> Madara and Tobirama’s string instrument battle sounds like [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xj3gU3jACe8) (the soft part is at about 45 seconds into the video): 
> 
> Hashirama's Marimba version sounds like [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9V9D7ltx6Nw).
> 
> Just kind of imagine them put together.


End file.
